


bits and pieces

by bearhyuk



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Writing, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Slight mention of sex at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearhyuk/pseuds/bearhyuk
Summary: But isn't that what college is all about anyway; drinking parties that you regret later, procrastinating doing things that should have been done, and having a crush on that one person everyone was in love with?





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: possible grammar/spelling mistakes and really damn bad writing because i suck at everything in general

Jaehwan fell his head back to the soft pillow as he failed his _already-lost-count-th_ attempt to - forcefully and very unwillingly - drag his dead tired body out of bed. He felt like a piece of shit and he was pretty sure he looked like one right now, well you couldn’t really expect someone to look good after basically bathing in alcohol the night before anyway.

  
He knew it, Jaehwan _goddamn knew_ he’d terribly regret drinking that much when he woke up this morning, mouth painfully dry with a bitter after taste of the whatever kind of liquor he was downing last night, head spinning and aching like it was having its own drinking party up there on a merry go round, eyelids shutting down so heavily on their own everytime he tried to sobber up properly, basically his whole body refused to function and Jaehwan couldn’t hate himself more for having absolutely no self control and his inability to say no, avoiding all the _“just one more”s_ coming from his friends.  
  
After a long while of desperate struggling and wriggling that was pretty similar to the state of a dying fish out of water, Jaehwan finally managed to sit up and stretch out his arm, grabbing the bottle on his night stand. He always had one right there, making very sure it should be able to be grabbed while lying down in bed, for days like this. Waking up in a hangover was nothing unfamiliar to him anymore, college was all about weekend drinking parties and procrastinating doing things that should be done anyway.  
  
“Fuck!”, Jaehwan cursed out loud when he somehow spilled himself wet all over, while gulping down water in the hope to wash away that bitterness deep in his throat, just to realise that his throat was burning like it’d been scratched by some kind of bear paws for hours before. Jaehwan was sure that he’d have to shut up for days because of his sore throat, caused probably by embarassing drunk singing or even screaming and shouting last night.  Not like he wanted to know what he did anyway.  
  
**_Pick up the phone, pick up the damn phone brat_**  
  
Even though it’d been a while since Jaehwan’s one and only best friend stubbornly forced him to change his ringtone into this recording of his voice, exclusively for his incoming calls, because _“i’m special and don’t you fucking dare ignore my calls”_ , Hakyeon’s voice still scared the shit out of him just then.  
  
“Hey”  
  
“Where are you now?”, Hakyeon spoke unexpectedly softly, almost in a whispering tone, “class is starting in 5 minutes“  
  
“Shit, shit! My fucking god! Fuck my entire existence! I got dead drunk last night oh god oh my god oh my fuckin-”  
  
Of all days to be a wasted piece of worthless trash, Jaehwan had to pick the very worst one – the day in which he'd be presenting his 20% worth of finals grade research project. And it just happened to be Mr. Kim’s lecture, the head of his department, also the strictest professor had been known to mankind (in Jaehwan’s own humble opinion and past self experience).  
  
“Language, Jaehwan”, Hakyeon had always hated it when Jaehwan cursed out loud out of habits, “if you arrive in 15 minutes and be able to make up a good enough excuse, you can still make it”  
  
Jaehwan hung up the phone without a single word after that, trying to press down the urge to bang his head to the wall till death while roughly washing up. He had no time to change, slightly relieved that he’d gone straight to bed last night in his going out outfit – shirt and jeans, which was not different from his everyday fashion choices that Hakyeon insisted on them being “even more boring than your love life if that’s even possible”.  
  
Like a freaking ninja, Jaehwan grabbed all the textbooks and notebooks and shoved them into his backpack and rushed out in an unbelievable speed, trying to think of an excuse for coming late to class while running from the dorm to the actual campus, at the same time - made a mental oath to _never ever_ drink again.  
  
_  
  
  
“Alive?", during the break, Hakyeon went down to Jaehwan’s seat at the very last row of desks and took out a bottle of water along with a sandwich, the other hand pinching his friend’s cheek. Jaehwan came in late and Hakyeon couldn’t save him the right by seat as usual. He couldn’t bring himself to scold Jaehwan for being careless and got dead drunk the night before either, because it was partly his fault for convincing Jaehwan to come to the party, despite Jaehwan’s strong refusal.  
  
“I told you didn’t I!”, Jaehwan glared up, as soon as the bell rang to mark the end of the lecture, he collapsed on his own desk, back to hating himself for drinking so carelessly.  
  
“Right right, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have forced you to come”, Hakyeon sat down in front of Jaehwan, patting his head. “Anyway, you’re lucky that Mr. Kim didn’t show up, he wouldn’t have let you go that easily like that hot guy did”  
  
To speak of it, Jaehwan really lucked it out today. For “personal reason”, Mr. Kim didn’t come to work. He did manage to send a replacement, though.  When Jaehwan showed up in front of the door, sweating and trying to catch up on his own breath, the class had already started for about 15 minutes. For an instant he thought he got the room number wrong, because even though he was still out of it from hangover, he was pretty sure Mr. Kim - who was in his 60s - couldn't be so young and super tall and had the habit to dress in all black, like the guy who was standing in front of his class did, at that moment. If he didn't notice Hakyeon sitting at the second row, he would have totally run off to find the supposedly correct room for his lecture.  
  
He had to stand there awkwardly for a good while, couldn't find the right timing to interrupt the unfamiliar guy who was passionately explaining something to the class. Soon later the guy noticed Jaehwan's appearance and let him in without asking much, and Jaehwan was glad he didn't have to say his lame made up excuse out loud. He did notice that the guy had a really nice soothing voice though, a perfect gentle tone contrasting to his somewhat cold and expressionless appearance. He thought maybe lectures would be a tad less boring than they originally were, if bioscience was explained by that soothing smooth and mellow voice.  
  
He learnt soon later that the guy's name was Taekwoon, a post-graduate student, definitely the professor's favorite and he had to be some sort of genius to earn that spot, considering the fact that Mr. Kim trusted him enough to let him take over the class when he wasn't there.  
  
"He definitely tried to embarass me just now, though"  
  
"Swallow first then talk", Hakyeon sniffed, "but seriously you came in late and slept during the discussion on top of that, you'd be in no position to question why he called you up, sweetie"  
  
After they were informed that the presentation day would be postponed until next week, and they'd be having a discussion over a topic (that information went lost somewhere in between the merry go round in his spinning head) instead, Jaehwan immediately decided to take a nap. When you sat on the very last row in the furthest corner, with a crazy headache, sleeping would be the best option. However while he was in the middle of the sweet nap, Taekwoon called him up, "Mr. Latecomer", Jaehwan bitterly recalled.  
  
Fortunately he always tried his best to pay attention to classes even though he hardly ever understood anything, plus he was blessed with the natural-born talent in improvised bullshitting, that Jaehwan managed to get out of Taekwoon's spiral of tricky questions. When he finally nodded, allowing Jaehwan to sit down, Jaehwan thought he saw the corner of the guy's lips curl up very slightly, and if combined with his relaxing expression, it could be roughly considered as a smile or a smirk of some sort. Or it could be Jaehwan's alcohol drowned brain messing around.  
  
After that, Jaehwan got wide awake then started to observe the guy who was already walking away very carefully, and spent rest of the lecture focusing his eyes on Taekwoon's overbearing long legs in those well fitting formal plain black pants.  
  
Hakyeon talked for a long while later about many  things, but Jaehwan's brain had soon given up on taking in whatever his best friend was saying, so he just flopped down right there for the rest of their break time, a strangely soothing voice echoing in his half concious his mind.  
  
_  
  
Jaehwan went home after classes ended. The headache lasted for the whole day, and by the time he reached his room, Jaehwan could swear he felt literal death. To make it worse, the sight of the unwashed dishes in the sink and dirty laundry piled up, empty cans of redbulls with coffee stained cups lining on his studying desks made him feel sick in his stomach.  
  
Yesterday party was to celebrate the end of the busiest period during the semester, when everyone had to finish 3 or 4 assignments a week, and never had a day passed without a midterm exam or something. No one remembered what the ever loving fuck was 'sleep' anymore, but instead of going straight to sleep to make up for the loss as he planned after turning in the very last assignment, Jaehwan was dragged to a drinking party with Hakyeon.  
  
Jaehwan gathered the very last bit of his energy to tidy up the dorm room, washing the long overdue dirty dishes and cups, taking out the trash and opened the big window to let the fresh air in. By the time his room came back to the state of one that seemingly belonged to a perfectly functioning human, it was about time he had to leave for his part time job. He hesitated whether he should just stay at home today because heck, the headache was seriously killing him, but then Jaehwan decided to show up anyway, because they wouldn’t be able to ask someone to cover up for his place if he called in sick just fifteen minutes before his shift started.  
  
He worked in the dining restaurant near by, 3 days a week in the evening. The pay couldn’t cover all the bills and monthly rent obviously, he still had to depend on his family for that, and it was not like his parents had any problems with it at all, considering their stable financial background. On top of that, as the youngest born of three sons, Jaehwan was everyone’s sweetheart and grew up being showered in love and adoration. When he told them he’d be moving to Seoul for college, it took Jaehwan many, many long and serious talking session with his parents including a bit of whining, a whole lot of promises and definitely added some cute actions here and there, for the Lees to finally let go of their precious youngest sweet angel baby.  
  
And a year later since the day he told his parents that he’d be working part time in a restaurant, countless times a week, his mom still texted him to be careful not to accidentally cut himself while working, even though he already told her over and over and over that he was only a waiter.  
  
Starlight was a small Italian restaurant owned by the two friendly managers, who were only few years older than him. On special occasions and weekend nights, it could get really busy, and you’d see customers filling up the whole restaurant, dim yellow lights and noises of people talking, dishes, forks and knives clinking together creating a strangely warm and comfortable atmosphere. Jaehwan loved working here.  
  
As soon as he got changed into his uniform of white shirt and black pants, their first customer of the night came in. They opened at 6PM, but most people came after that at least half an hour or so, especially during week days like this. Jaehwan walked out with the menu in hand, and when he noticed one familiar guy sitting there by himself, long legs crossed, looking out of the glass window, for one brief moment he stopped breathing, and the usual friendly smile on his lips froze at that.  
  
He could almost hear Taekwoon’s strangely soothing voice echoing in his mind at that moment.  
  
“Good evening”, Jaehwan approached the older guy, trying his best to keep cool, “Welcome to Starlight. Please take a look at our menu and call me anytime you’re ready to order, thank you.”  
  
“Hello, Mr. Latecomer"  
  
Jaehwan saw it again, that almost-smirking expression on Taekwoon's face, with his eyes showing obvious interests and corner of his lips curled up very slightly.  
  
Taekwoon didn’t say anything more, just silently shifted his eyes back to the menu, long and slender fingers turning the pages. Jaehwan just awkwardly stood right by the table, unknowingly became fidgety and nervous for no apparent reason. Taekwoon was wearing a formal suit in navy blue, his full displayed broad shoulders giving Jaehwan a weird pressure.  
  
He must be on a date then.  
  
The thought came into Jaehwan’s mind together with a vague sense of disappointment. Someone like Taekwoon would definitely not be single. Right. In the midst of Hakyeon's endless blabbering he was forced to listen to that day, Jaehwan recalled his best friend did mention something about Taekwoon apparently being really famous amongst the female students and even young staffs/teachers at their college. _"You can't believe all the oooohhhhs and ahhhhs when he walked into the class"_ , Hakyeon said, _"almost made my gay heart flutter, too"._  
  
“Are you waiting for your date?”  
  
The question slipped out and Jaehwan regretted it immediately, “well just in case you’d want to wait for them to arrive then order later, I’d excuse myse-“  
  
“No”, Taekwoon put down the menu, “I did come to see someone so it’s not entirely wrong, though”  
  
Jaehwan scratched the back of his neck, bashful smile appeared on his already blushing from confusion and embarassment face.  
  
“Then, would you like to order now?"  
  
"I'll take your recommendations, thank you"  
  
Jaehwan explained the menu and Taekwoon quickly made his choices. After Jaehwan got back to the counter, his coworker Hongbin smacked him hard on the arm to pull Jaehwan back to reality, and reminded him to put up Taekwoon's order, because Jaehwan had been standing there with a hand on his chest for a solid minute.  
  
_

Taekwoon ended up staying until the restaurant was about to close, and Jaehwan’s shift was ending in fifteen minutes. He quickly finished his dinner, all by himself, then spend the rest of the time sitting there watching Jaehwan. Along the evening, Jaehwan always felt like someone was watching him the whole time, and some of the many times he carefully shifted his eyes to the direction of the table Taekwoon was sitting in, he’d catch the guy looking directly at him, didn’t even flinch or tried to look away, long legs neatly crossed and both hands resting on his lap, and Jaehwan’s heart fluttered shamelessly under the gaze showing obvious interest in Taekwoon’s sparkly eyes.

 

When Jaehwan approached him with the dessert – a fine piece of their signature tiramisu, Taekwoon didn’t even look surprised, like he expected Jaehwan to come.

 

“I don’t know if you like sweet things”, Jaehwan licked his upper lips out of habit, “but this is for letting me in this morning. Thanks.”

 

“I didn’t do anything, though”

 

They had a little conversation while Taekwoon was enjoying the dessert, most of the talking was done by Jaehwan and Taekwoon only let out short and simple replies, but Jaehwan didn’t have any problem with that. He soon figured out that Taekwoon didn’t seem like the type to talk much anyway, he didn’t even show much expression at all on his stone cold face. He was definitely not the approachable kind looking from the outside, maybe it was because Taekwoon was not at all similar with Jaehwan himself in any way - he talked a lot, smiled easily – that he found it super interesting when he noticed the slightest change in Taekwoon’s expression.

 

“Oh, it’s already time for us to close down”, when Jaehwan looked down to the watch on his wrist, it was already 10:30, “Nice meeting you here today”

 

“Yeah I should head off”, Taekwoon stood up, “The food was really delicious”.

 

Jaehwan just then remembered about the fact that Taekwoon was here alone, eating by himself for the whole night even though he said he was meeting someone here. But Taekwoon didn’t seem like he was waiting for anyone the whole time either, and he didn’t look sad or upset like someone ditched him last minute on their dinner date at all.

 

“Didn’t you say you were meeting someone?”

 

When Jaehwan was still thinking if it was okay to ask such question - they did get more comfortable during the small and delightful chitty chatty session they had earlier, but it was not like they knew anything about each other at all, definitely not to the point of asking personal question like this – Taekwoon’s answer came out definitely made Jaehwan’s mind go completely blank.

 

“Well I _did_ meet the person I wanted to meet”, Taekwoon smiled, this time it was clearly a smile, eyes wrinkling and thin lips bloomed beautifully, “And next time, don’t drink when you have early morning class, Mr. Latecomer, or should I say, _Mr. Hangover_ ”

 

 


	2. Chapter II

Jaehwan couldn’t even count how many times he had made mental promises to himself, about not drinking again, but he surely did break  every single one of them. He found himself in the middle of a drinking party after his shift that day ended, and Jaehwan could already see himself regretting this the next morning. At this point he seriously questioned if he had accidently lost his ability to say no somewhere, because right now he was supposed to be at home, taking a shower to let the warm water wash away his fatigue and rest comfortably under his duvet after a damn long day at school and work, not dragging his tired ass to a goddamn drinking party he knew would end up in extreme headache and vomit later.

Dim lights and loud music, sounds of people chatting and sight of some couples making out here and there, plus the fact that his best friend Cha Hakyeon – despite being the one pulling his collar to this party – already abandoned him, everything made Jaehwan became extra grumpy and annoyed he could beat someone’s ass. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket, sent a message to Hakyeon telling him he was leaving before gulping down the rest of his drink, the burning sensation quickly filled up his throat, not making his damned mood any better.

He was about to leave, when coming to his sight, a familiar slender but powerful frame, shoulders so broad and legs endlessly long in tight black jeans, followed by a trace of audible _oohhhs_ and _ahhhs_ and gasps. Of all places, Jaehwan would never even dream of meeting Taekwoon here, in the middle of a chaotic party.

Taekwoon did seem out of place anyway, his aura seemed unfit to this noisy and messy situation of stupid and horny college kids drinking and hooking up. He dressed himself in a simple black shirt, tight enough to compliment the broad shoulders, strong hip line and the subtle view of his toned chest, few buttons undone loosely. His black jeans were ripped from his knees up to his upper thighs, and goddamn were those thighs so firm and healthy, must be the result of years long sport training – Jaehwan recalled Taekwoon did mention playing football for a long time, somewhere along the few conversations they had when they bumped into each other few times later after the night in the restaurant. Speaking of which, a sudden realization came to his mind, that Taekwoon somehow _always_ managed to show up in places that Jaehwan _just happened to be_ , like the printer shop he frequented, or that corner in the library he loved to study in, even the convenience store he often went to grab groceries... or even this party even he himself had no idea he was attending…

 But Jaehwan’s mind couldn’t wander off further than that, because at that exact moment he made eye contact with Taekwoon, and he was hot, so hot, _too fucking hot_ , Jaehwan felt heat coming through his skin, head went dizzy. Probably it was the side effect of the drink he had earlier.

“Hey”, Taekwoon approached him first, didn’t even try to look surprised bumping into Jaehwan, almost like he knew Jaehwan was there.

“H-Hi”, Jaehwan swallowed dryly in his throat, “didn’t expect to meet you here”

Taekwoon’s lips curved up into a delicate smile, his eyes shining, “I’m not that much of a party guy”

“I’d figured”, Jaehwan let out a soft laugh.

“Have you ordered anything?”, Taekwoon asked, eyes drifted to the menu of drinks that was written on a black board hanging on the wall

“Y-yeah, I had this one, this cocktail tastes great”, Jaehwan pointed at a random item on the menu, honestly he didn’t remember what he had ealier, he was dead tired, plus the alcohol, plus the fact that Taekwoon was standing in front of him looking gorgeous like a living god, drawing all kind of attention to where they were, all of them made him flustered-

“But you don’t even like pineapple”

“I’m sorry what?”

Jaehwan looked back at the menu, realizing he apparently pointed at a drink called “Sunrise”, underneath of the name written in bold, black characters was the brief explanation of listed ingredients, including “fresh pineapple juice”.

How in the world could Taekwoon know that he hated pineapple?

It was something very random, but it caught him off guard. Because it was _so_ random that it made absolutely no sense that Taekwoon would know it, afterall they were still far from the acquaintance point, and Jaehwan knew even if he talked so much, too much sometimes, there would be no way he would blabber about such stupid and minor things about himself in front of a stranger of sort…

“Let me treat you one drink”, Taekwoon’s soft voice pulled Jaehwan back in reality, “Can you handle more alcohol? Or would you like a smoothie?”

“I’m good with whatever”, Jaehwan nodded, his eyes couldn’t help but notice the long silver earring on Taekwoon’s left ear, moving slightly when he turned away to place an order

They chatted for a bit and Jaehwan got carried away with how light and comfortable the conversation went, when they both got to know each other a bit more, personally, like the fact that Taekwoon had 3 sisters, that he had a cat called Leo at home, that he liked ballad songs and he loved visiting the orphanage and spending time with the kids there when he could manage time…

“Hey guys”, their conversation got interrupted by a female voice, “having fun chatting huh? Would some dancing be nice?”

The girl smiled sweetly, eyes shamelessly gazing up and down Taekwoon’s body _. Of fucking course_ , Jaehwan talked to himself in his mind, he fucking stood out, of course he would get hit on. That was the point of going to a bar for a drinking party anway, one night fucking stand. It made him become self conscious, of how lame and bland must he look in his red and black flannel shirt and fainted blue jeans, heck, how far must he fall behind in comparison with Taekwoon’s sexiness.

“Sorry, but I’m already taken, miss.”

Jaehwan heard her soft laugh and an awkward apology before seeing her disappearing in the flashing light, as the music changed into something obnoxiously loud and it almost hurt his ears. He could also hear his own heart sinking to his stomach, too. Of course he would be taken. Of course there would be no way that such a hot guy like Taekwoon would be single, _of motherfucking course_. He didn’t know why he was particularly pissed off with that piece of information, not like he had his hopes up, not like he expected something to happen, not like he would stand a chance or anything.

“I’m really not into this kind of party”, Taekwoon made his best effort so his soft voice would be audible in the midst of banging and punch you in the face kinda music they were playing, “let’s go somewhere else”.

When they made it outside, Taekwoon let out a soft sigh of relief. Jaehwan realized he dozed off while Taekwoon dragged him outside, and Taekwoon was still holding his wrist, tightly.

“Are you free tomorrow morning?”, Taekwoon gently asked, gently let go off Jaehwan’s hand

“Well it’s Sunday and I have no plans so, yeah, I suppose”

“Then… let’s go somewhere quiet and continue where we left off?”

Jaehwan went lightheaded when he realized his heart was pounding like crazy inside his chest, before the fact that Taekwoon was taken striked back to him and he could feel his heart sinking down again. But then again, Taekwoon was too much of a nice and interesting and gentle and hot guy to just let go just because no romance was gonna happen between them, Jaehwan convinced himself. Having a new friend wouldn’t hurt, especially when he recently found out they have quite much in common when it came to interests in music and art.

When he settled down on the seat next to Taekwoon on his car, few seconds after their hands brushed lightly pass each other’s when Taekwoon opened up the door for him, Jaehwan wanted to punch himself right in the face.

Having a new friend wouldn’t hurt, oh yes, not when you had a goddamn crush out of nowhere on them.

.

Jaehwan couldn’t believe “somewhere quiet” that Taekwoon mentioned earlier would be his place. Taekwoon pushed the door open lightly after pressing the security code, he followed after letting Jaehwan in first.

“Make yourself at home”, Taekwoon chuckled when he caught Jaehwan standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room, then quickly disappeared somewhere.

Jaehwan sat down, eyes wandering around the spacious apartment. Taekwoon’s place was nice, it gave off the same impression as its owner, very neat and organized, but still somewhat warm and cozy. All of sudden he felt the sofa sank down with someone else’s weight, and Taekwoon was sitting way too close for him to handle. Jaehwan  just then noticed the ball of fluff in the older’s arms, pure white fur and very very little sound of purring.

“He was sleeping when I came in”, Taekwoon spoke in a very quiet and soft tone, before laying the cat to Jaehwan’s lap. Jaehwan couldn’t help but coo at its cuteness, when he shuddered a bit then snuggled and cuddled to him like a child.

“I think he likes me”, Jaehwan couldn’t hide his ear-to-ear smile when Leo made himself comfortable in his lap, settling into a very cat-like position of lying his back down, 4 legs up in the air, tail wiggling and eyes slowly shutting down.

“Yeah, he usually hides when there’s a stranger in the house, let alone lying embarrassingly in your lap like that”

You must bring a lot of people home then.

Jaehwan was playing with Leo’s paws and scratching under his chin when all of sudden Leo jumped up at the weird noise – apparently from Jaehwan’s tummy. Taekwoon looked up from his DVD collection (they decided to watch a movie), frowning a little.

“Are you hungry?”

“Y-yeah? Maybe?”, Jaehwan paused a bit embarrassingly, “I think so? I don’t really feel like eating, but yes I didn’t have dinner…”

Taekwoon walked back to where Jaehwan was sitting at, looking at him in disbelief.

“How come? You had school and work then dragged yourself straight to the party to down some alcohol without eating anything?”

“I just kinda forgot…”

“For god’s sake, Jaehwan”, Taekwoon took the glass of wine in Jaehwan’s hand away, still frowning “you sit here, I’ll cook for you”

“No no you really don’t ha-“

“Just sit down already”

.

Taekwoon put the bottle of wine and glasses away, not allowing Jaehwan to have anymore alcohol on his basically empty stomach. Jaehwan followed him when he walked into the kitchen to cook with the various ingredients he pulled out of his fridge, sitting like an obedient kid at the dinning table. He kept his eyes pinning at Taekwoon’s back while he was cooking, and thought to himself that he was definitely getting drunk at this point, finding even Taekwoon’s back extremely sexy and had that sudden urge to wrap his arms around the other’s waist, resting his chin on his broad shoulders.

“Are you allergic to anything?”, Taekwoon turned to ask Jaehwan while he was chopping some kind of vegetables, “or is there anything you don’t like?”

“No, I’m not a picky eater”, Jaehwan grinned without himself knowing

A short while later Taekwoon put a big bowl of beef and vegetable soup in front of Jaehwan, and smiled a little when Jaehwan gulped hungrily at the sight of the dish. Jaehwan didn’t feel hungry or anything earlier, but now that he saw food, his stomach growled in ridiculous hunger. Taekwoon was actually a good cook, and it didn’t surprise Jaehwan much when he remembered that the older grew up with 3 sisters, he must have learned from them.

“Thank you for the food”

Jaehwan had a delightful meal, and after being forcefully pushed out of the kitchen even though he tried to help out with the dishes, Jaehwan was then lying on the sofa, feeling incredibly sleepy.

“Hey I think I should get going”, Jaehwan said when Taekwoon walked out from the kitchen, seemingly to have finished cleaning up the dishes

“It’s 3AM Jaehwan”, Taekwoon spoke in such a gentle tone, “just stay the night and I’ll drive you back in the morning”

“No it’s fine”, he smiled bitterly, “I’m sure your lover wouldn’t be happy to find out you let someone else spend the night here”

“What the heck are you talking about?”, Taekwoon raised an eyebrow at that, walking closer to Jaehwan

“Well… you said back in the club that…”, Jaehwan looked down, “you were taken, so…”

Jaehwan heard a thousand _but’s_ echoing in his head when he felt Taekwoon’s lips on his own. Tasted like mint. When Taekwoon pulled out, Jaehwan was still trying desperately hard to function and to understand what the heck was happening. Taekwoon held his wrists down, another kiss pressed to Jaehwan’s lips and he shuddered at that.

“You’re so clueless it’s _fucking_ frustrating”, Taekwoon licked Jaehwan’s lips like they were the sweetest candy

“What are you t-talking about”

“I like you, I like you Jaehwan-ah”, Taekwoon nibbled at Jaehwan’s jaw and kissed down his neck, and it made Jaehwan let out an embarrassing moan when the older bit at the crook between his neck and shoulder

“B-but”

“But what”

“But you said you were t-t-taken”

Taekwoon stopped at that, lifting his head and looked up at a very flustered Jaehwan, cheeks turning red and trembling under him

“I have seen your grades and they were pretty good, but why are you so dumb?”, Taekwoon laughed, “Jaehwan, I literally hunted you down everywhere you go after the first day we met, you think it’s just a coincidence that we always meet here and there and everywhere? Do you ever wonder why I know so much about you, like where you work and what you like and what you don’t?”

“But…”

“Oh please Jaehwan-ah, I thought I sent out some signals pretty shamelessly but somehow you still don’t get it, do you”, Taekwoon ran his fingers down Jaehwan’s cheeks, caressing them so gently, “I thought I made it pretty clear when I said I was taken back then”

“So… you meant…”

“Yes”

.

The moment Taekwoon took him face to face, not so gently, with himself bending in half, arms wrapped tightly around the older’s neck, letting out embarrassing moans and pleas begging for more, Jaehwan thought to himself that he might have messed up with a beast.

But he was in no way regretting this.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it to the end to see this note, thank you for reading this fic! I know it was really damn poorly written, but I do feel proud of it, considering it was the first ever fanfic I've ever ever ever finished, haha XD Thanks again <333

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes I've made ;x;  
> This was supposed to be an oneshot, but the storyline changed direction during the process of writing so I dragged it out just a bit longer, hopefully I'll be able to wrap it off nicely in the 2nd part ;x;  
> I'll be updating the 2nd part in 1-2 days, so I hope you'll stick around!  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
